La suma de todos los miedos
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: ¡Maldita sea!, rechistó con cólera cuando ella, nuevamente, hizo acto de presencia en sus dominios mentales. Draco no entendía porque en su sexto año en Hogwarts, ese en el que se le había ordenado matar –según muchos- al mejor mago de todos los tiempos e infiltrar mortífagos en el colegio, se tenía que haber enamorado de… ella./ Regalo para Culut-Camia.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pareja: **Draco/Hermione

**Aviso: **Este O-S es el obsequio de **Culut-Camia** por haber posteado el comentario número 10.000 del F**oro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

* * *

**La suma de todos los miedos.**

**Capítulo 1: Pesadillas**

No podían existir en el mundo un par de personas más distintas que ellos dos.

Por eso, Draco Malfoy se preguntaba recurrentemente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora, cuando se le había encomendado una misión de vida o muerte, ella, precisamente ella, le hacía tambalear su mundo? El rubio soltó un resuello lastrado de auténtica amargura al no hallar una respuesta (al menos lógica) a las inquisiciones con las que su conciencia, cruelmente, lo torturaba; así que retorciéndose en la cama, trató de conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, siguiendo con su nuevo mal hábito nocturno, no lo consiguió.

_¡Maldita sea!,_ rechistó con cólera cuando ella, nuevamente, hizo acto de presencia en sus dominios mentales. Draco no entendía porque en su sexto año en Hogwarts, ese en el que se le había ordenado matar –según muchos- al mejor mago de todos los tiempos e infiltrar mortífagos en el colegio, se tenía que haber enamorado de… _ella._

A veces ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar su nombre.

Su adoctrinado cerebro no lograba entenderlo, mientras que su corazón _(¿tenía uno?)_ se reía a sus anchas por haberle jugado la más brutal de las chanzas. Porque sí, él, Draco Malfoy, heredero de una de las familias más ricas y antiguas del mundo mágico, descendiente de un linaje de brujas y magos _sangre pura _y cuyo nombre estaba inscrito en el árbol genealógico de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Él, quien desde siempre había sido la personificación del prejuicio y la presunción, respectivamente; él estaba jodido de amor por, nada más y nada menos que, Hermione Granger, una bruja nacida de padres muggles; una _sangre sucia_, quien, para rematar su mala suerte, era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y, si las cosas seguían como iban, la futura señora Weasley.

Sintió arcadas de solo imaginarla casada con ese pelirrojo, _traidor de la sangre, _que tanto odiaba. ¿Pero qué demonios decía? Si el mismo estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un traidor por ella ¿Qué cómo había pasado? Esa era una _excelente_ pregunta, en el sentido más retorcidamente irónico de la palabra. Más que excelente, era una pregunta sin respuesta, pues él no tenía idea de cómo carajos había terminado soñando con Granger. Solo sabía que había sido a partir de ese _incidente_ y por desgracia esa escasa información, ahora mismo, no le servía de mucho.

A Draco no le importó que ella fuera responsable indirecta del encarcelamiento de su padre. Le valió gorro que perteneciera al Ejército de Dumbledore, el hombre al que debía matar; el hombre al que planeaba –cada vez con más desesperación- asesinar. Tampoco le afectó que su sangre no fuera _limpia_, que sus padres fueran unos inmundos muggles y que sus mejores amigos fueran de las personas que más odiaba. También a ella la había odiado.

A él no le importó absolutamente nada. Era como si su cerebro –mal influenciado por su inútil corazón- hubiese adormecido todas las razones que durante años había alimentado para odiarla. Derribo uno a uno sus argumentos y cuando no pudo departir más; cuando su corazón –ese que creyó que no existía- le ganó la partida a su raciocinio, se rindió a sus sentimientos. Pero de la manera como solo puede hacerlo un Malfoy: con estoicismo y autocontrol.

Draco entornó sus ojos grises, cuando recordó que, obviando el hecho de que ella lo odiaba abiertamente (bueno, ahora, por alguna razón, no tanto como antes) cualquier relación entre ellos estaba condenada, inequívocamente, al fracaso. Así se lo recalcó el tatuaje –en ese momento apenas visible- impreso en el interior de su antebrazo. Después de todo, ella era una bruja de descendencia impura y él era el sucesor que su padre había dejado a servicio de Lord Voldemort.

Era un vasallo del señor tenebroso. Un mortífago

Y la lealtad a su sangre era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y luego la puerta de su habitación se abrió y se cerró en un golpe seco. Acto seguido, las voces ahogadas de Goyle y Crabbe, murmurando algo ininteligible, alcanzaron sus oídos, por lo que Draco, arrebujándose bajo las sábanas, fingió deliberadamente estar dormido. Hacía ya varias semanas que su relación con sus _secuaces_ se había fragmentado sin que aquellos supieran la causa.

Draco la sabía.

No, no vayan a creer que la responsable era Hermione Granger. Él jamás hubiese permitido que esa… _bruja_ alterara de ese modo su vida cotidiana. Una cosa era que se enamorara, pero otra muy distinta era admitir que ella ejercía cualquier tipo de poder sobre él. Antes preferiría alegar que estaba bajo los efectos de la _Maldición Imperius, _aun cuando su tía Bellatrix lo había entrenado para convertirlo en un experto en _Oclumancia. _

En fin, retomando las razones del rubio, todo se debía a la presión. Al miedo al fracaso. El límite para cumplir con su misión se acercaba y él aún no conseguía reparar el Armario Evanescente y para colmo de males, sus dos intentos de asesinato habían fallado estrepitosamente. Draco veía cada vez más distante la posibilidad de segar la vida del director de Hogwarts y lo peor era que ahora todas las sospechas –gracias al _maldito _de Harry Potter- se cernían sobre él.

Los pensamientos del muchacho siguieron estrujando sus sesos en una batalla campal entre el bien y el mal; entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer. Nunca ser probo a su moral había sido una carga tan pesada. La sola idea de fallar lo asfixiaba, pero sabía que de tener éxito la perdería para siempre. La perdería sin haberla tenido siquiera. Estaba desesperado. Entre la espada y la pared. Había perdido interés en todo y sus calificaciones –siempre sobresalientes- habían decaído a un nivel mediocre. Ya no era el mismo y la gente empezaba a notarlo. Ella lo había notado y fue así como inició todo. Sin embargo, él seguía sin ser capaz de confiar en ella. Había perdido esa capacidad tan reconfortante de poner su vida en manos ajenas con los ojos cerrados. Ya no confiaba en nadie; ni siquiera en Snape.

Las dudas lo atormentaban. Le espantaban el sueño y cuando por fin era capaz de caer en la inconsciencia, sus temores se materializaban en forma de escalofriantes pesadillas. Fuera cual fuera el camino que tomara, jamás salía bien librado. Siempre perdía a alguien amado. Siempre.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas que empezaban aglomerársele, resultado de su frustración. Sus dientes rechinaron, tensando su mandíbula a la par que imploraba -a quien fuera el responsable de cumplir esa clase de deseos- con todas sus fuerzas poder dormirse y gracias a Merlín, al cabo de unos minutos, efectivamente, cayó rendido.

Esa noche también tuvo pesadillas…

**...**

_Todo estaba sumido en las tinieblas. El cielo era un manto de cenizas a no ser por la calavera colosal de cuya boca emergía una serpiente de igual tamaño. La imagen pendía en las alturas, envuelta en una especie de bruma verdosa que le confería un aspecto aún más fantasmagórico; como si hiciera falta. Draco la reconoció al punto. Era la marca tenebrosa; la misma que él llevaba grabada en su antebrazo como símbolo de su lealtad a Lord Voldemort. Lo que el rubio no logró atinar fue el porqué estaba ahí, en el acostumbrado cielo limpio de Hogwarts, hasta que escuchó una voz tétrica que habló a sus espaldas…_

_—Bien hecho, Draco –fueron las simples palabras que su amo utilizó para evidenciar su complacencia._

_—¡Has matado a Albus Dumbledore! —celebraba la desquiciada de su tía con una inflexión psicópata que le erizó la piel—, ahora podremos acabar con todos los sangre sucias y al fin limpiar el mundo mágico. _

_El muchacho tuvo que recurrir a su estudiado aplomo para no caer presa del espanto cuando vio tirado en el suelo el cadáver del Dumbledore. ¿Entonces él lo había matado? La respuesta que le gritó su cerebro fue un rotundo ¡Sí! En ese momento, su corazón se contrajo, propinándole una descarga, casi, insoportable de dolor. Nada que ver con la tranquilidad que creyó sentiría cuando por fin tuviera éxito. Pero lo peor estaba por venir... _

_Cuando la imagen de Hermione, acompañada por Harry y Ron (aunque estos dos últimos poco le importaban) apareció frente a él, Draco sintió su mundo desmoronarse. _

_—Empezaremos por esta maldita —siseó Bellatrix, empuñando su varita en dirección a Hermione. _

_Él quiso gritar. ¡Por Merlín que sí! Pero la garganta se le había estrechado, como si se le hinchara desde dentro y las palabras no recurrieron a él, resultado de un complot de su siempre manipulado cerebro, quien esta vez acataba las órdenes del miedo. _

_—¡No la toques! —se enfureció otra voz. Era la de Ron Weasley y contra todo pronóstico, Draco Malfoy agradeció que aquel idiota hiciera algo por salvarla _

_—¡No te atrevas a tocarla! —lo respaldó Harry en un susurro agónico. _

_La risa estentórea y maléfica de su tía hizo eco en sus oídos y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo todo se quedó en silencio y clama, como si alguien hubiese detenido el correr de las manillas del reloj. El rubio aprovechó la anormal tranquilidad y barrió con la mirada los rostros de los presentes. Lord Voldemort mantenía su rictus impertérrito; sin embargo, podía percibirse tras esa máscara de serenidad, el placer que le producía ser el causante del dolor de Harry, pero no solo le causaba daño al Gryffindor, Draco también estaba sufriendo. Por su parte, Bellatrix Lestrange tenía esa expresión de esquizofrénica que siempre prevalecía en su semblante, mientras que los rostros de los otros dos Gryffindor eran de absoluta impotencia. Cuando Draco ubicó a Hermione en su campo visual no dejó de sorprenderse por lo que halló. Estaba tranquila, imperturbable, como si una expresidaria de Azkaban no la estuviera apuntando con su varita, lista para darle muerte. Sus ojos no evidenciaban temor ni angustia, solo una extraña mezcla de dolor y decepción. Eso era lo que sus orbes marrones emanaban: el desengaño por haber sido conducida a un irremediable y trágico final._

_Otra vez, Draco intentó hablar, decir algo, pedir perdón, suplicar por su vida y otra vez su lengua se negó a obedecer. En el silencio tortuoso que rodeaba el lecho de muerte de ambos (él moriría con ella, lo sabía) Draco leyó en los labios de su tía las palabras de la maldición asesina: Avada Kedavra. A continuación, un rayo de luz verde fue lanzado contra la humanidad indefensa de Hermione Granger._

_—¡No! —logró al fin gritar, solo que ya era demasiado tarde..._

**...**

—¡No! —volvió a escucharse la voz de Draco chocar contra las paredes de su habitación. De inmediato, el rubio se incorporó de la cama de un bote al tiempo que trataba de acompasar su desbocado ritmo cardiaco. Sus compañeros, (ya acostumbrados a estos episodios nocturnos) parecieron no inmutarse—. Solo fue una pesadilla —comprobó con alivio, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la frente perlada de sudor.

Eran las dos de la madrugada, pero el Slytherin sabía que esto apenas comenzaba.

**...**

Las ojeras que delineaban el contorno de los ojos de Malfoy eran la señal de la mala noche que había pasado. Desde hace meses que tenía pesadillas, pero la que había tenido esa noche superaba con creces a todas la demás. Había sido horrible para él verla morir sin haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo que más lo atormentaba era que eso podía pasar. Era como si ese mal sueño fuera una especie de premonición que sellaba su destino.

El muchachos suspiró con acritud y se llevó una mano a su plateada, casi blanca, cabellera. En ese momento se encontraba en la sala común de su casa, esperando la hora para subir al gran comedor. Ese era –a partes iguales- el mejor y peor momento de su día. Mejor, porque veía a Hermione, y peor, porque ella siempre estaba en compañía de esas dos sabandijas de Gryffindor que no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

Recorrió con desespero los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a su destino. Cruzó sin prestar mucha atención el umbral hacia el comedor y por esa misma razón no se dio cuenta de que Ronald Weasley estaba parado en su trayectoria mientras esperaba a Harry. Tropezaron.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —gruñó el pelirrojo mientras lo miraba con odio.

—¡No te atraviese en mi camino! —escupió Draco con su habitual ojeriza.

—¡Ron! —intervino Hermione en murmuro para luego agregar en un tono de voz normal—. Malfoy.

—Granger.

—¿Pasa algo? —apareció el salvador de todos, Harry Potter.

—Nada —dijo la joven, acallando las posibles blasfemias que Ron tenía preparadas para insultar al rubio a la par que involuntariamente lo miraba de reojo.

Draco había hecho lo mismo y entonces, sin quererlo, sus miradas se toparon. Él pudo notar –o tal vez fue producto de su maltrecha imaginación- que a ella se le iluminaron los ojos. Lo que sí estaba seguro que había pasado y solo porque escuchó a Ron reclamárselo un instante después a ella misma, es que Hermione le sonrió. Fue casi una mueca tímida e imperceptible, pero ambos lo habían notado.

Ella le sonrió.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Sé que soy una descarada por aparecerme aquí a estas altura, Culut, pero de verdad que me costó un mundo lograr concretar la idea. Espero que te haya gustado y si no *Mar se va a un rincón a llorar* ojalá no lo odies tanto. **

***N/A: Debo de decir que estas son las 2.138 palabras que más me han costado escribir en mi vida. Todo se debe a que es la primera vez que escribo sobre un fandom distinto al de Naruto, que solo me leí los primero cuatro libros de HP y fue hace mucho tiempo, y que en las películas no se exploran mucho los sentimientos del rubio, así que se me hizo muy, pero muy difícil meterme en la piel de Draco y más de uno que está enamorado de Hermione. Bueno, ahora con la historia: sé que no dejé claro como es que estos dos chicos terminaron ****atrayéndose, pero como verán pretendo (porque soy una masoquista) continuar con la historia, así que les prometo que en el próximo capi, sabrán como fue que sucedió todo. En fin gracias por leer. Espero que no los haya aburrido y que me dejen un review con su valiosa opinión***

**Próximo capítulo: El incidente**

**Les deseo una feliz existencia. **


End file.
